parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs Cartoon Fantasy The Movie
TheLastDisneyToon Movies Spoof in Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs Cartoon Fantasy The Movie Songs Languages: # Start 4 Pragom # Alice, Two Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Anna and Elsa Rapunzel Sofia Misty May Dawn Big Mama Jenny Foxworth Computer # Sing Along Songs Theme # Tinker Bell and Thumbelina Rainbow Screencap Black Castle # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) (French) # The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) (Japanese) # Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) (Spanish) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) (German) # Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Pinocchio) (English) # Lets Get Together (The Parent Trap) (French) # The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs & Broomsticks) (Dutch) # Oo De Lally (Robin Hood) (Spanish) # Friendship (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) # Biddddi Bodddi Boo (Cinderella) (Spanish) # When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) (Intalian) # ABC Disco (Sesame Street) # Maybe (The Black Cauldron) (Spanish) # For The First Time in Forever (Frozen) (Hebrew) # Street of Gold (Oliver and Company) (Finnish) # Zip A Doo Dah (Entertainment Feet the Movie) (Spanish) # The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) # I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) # A Very Simple Dance To Do (Sesame Street) # Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) (Norwegian) # It's A Small World (Disneyland Park the Movie) (Spanish) # Tospy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Give Little Whistle (Pinocchio) (Swedish) # Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty) (Malay) # I've Been Working on the Railroad (Zoo Casey Junior Edaville USA (2016) (English) # The Wonderful Things About Tiggers (Disneyland Park the Movie) (Dutch) # Where A Thumbkin (Barney In Concert) # Pink Elephants On Parade (Dumbo) (Italian) # Medley (Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Yo Ho (Disneyland Park the Movie) (French) # Zero or Hero (Hercules) # Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) (Dutch) # Old MacDonald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) (French) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) (Thai) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Marry Poppins) (Dutch) # Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) (French) # Birdland Jump (Entertainment Feet the Movie) (English) # That's What Makes the World Go Round (The Sword in the Stone) (Danish) # On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) (Japanese) # I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King) (Cantonese) # Rumbly In The Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh at Disneyland) # Friend Like Me (Aladdin) (Swedish) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) (French) # 12 Days Of Christmas (Zoo Casey Junior the Movie USA) # I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A (Disneyland Park the Movie) # Love Makes the World Go Round Party (Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie) (Polish) # Casey Junior (Dumbo) (Japanese) # Here Come Santa Claus (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) (English) # Step In Time (Mary Poppins) (Dutch) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) (German) # Pecos Bill (Melody Time at Disneyland Paris) (French) # In Harmony (The Little Mermaid) # Rubber Room (Bonkers) # Old Yeller (Old Yeller) # The Brave Locomotive (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) (English) # Oh What A Merry Christmas Day (Mickey Christmas Carol) (French) # Carpe Dim (Phineas and Ferb) (Spanish) # Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (Entertainment Feet the Movie) (English) # The Dwarfs Yodel Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (German) # Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) (Icelandic) # I'm Blue For You (Boo Boo Boo Boo) (A Symposium on Popluar Songs) (French) # The Unbirhtday Song (Alice in Wonderland) (Spanish) # Princess Nutcracker (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) (English) # Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Calcutta Joe (Sesame Street) # Prince Ali (Aladdin) (Castilian) # I've Got A Dream (Tangled) (French) # When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) (Spanish) # Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) (English) # The Character Parade (Disneyland Park the Movie) # Kids For Character Theme End (Kids For Characters) # End Credits Four Languages Songs Medley Black Screencap Genie # 80's Hardee's Alvin and the Chipmunks Glass Commerical # Eastern Airlines Disney Commerical Gallery: Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg Wendy upstages Candace.jpg Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Anna.jpg| Elsa.jpg| Rapunzel.jpg| Misty.png| 150px-May_Anime_Artwork.png Dawn.png Big Mama.jpg Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg| Jenny Foxworth.jpg| Professor_Owl-0.jpg|Sing Along Songs Theme TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell and Crysta.jpg| Be Our Guest.jpg|Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) (French) The_Merrily_Song.jpg|The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) (Japanese) Dodger.jpg|Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) (Spanish) Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) (English) Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life Me).jpg|Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life Me) (Pinocchio) The Beautiful Briny Sea.png|The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) (Dutch) Robin Hood.png|Oo De Lally (Robin Hood) (Spnaish) Mickey, Donald and Goofy Godmommy.png|Bibbidi Bobbbidi Boo (Cinderella) (Spanish) Rapunzel.jpg| ABC Disco Sesame Street.jpg|ABC Disco (Sesmae Street) Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Maybe (The Black Cauldron) (Spanish) Anna.jpg|For A First Time Forever (Frozen) (Hebrew) Oliver.jpg|Street of Gold (Oliver and Company) (Finnish) Brer Rabbit.jpg|Zip A Doo Dah (Entertainment Feet the Movie) (Spanish) Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) Junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Phineas and Ferb Characters.jpg|Gitchee Gitchee Goo (French) Mr. Stork.jpg|Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) (Norwegian) It's A Small World Disneyland.jpg|It's A Small World (Disneyland) (Spanish) Topsy Turvy.jpg|Topsy Truvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) (French) Choo2.JPG|I've Been Working on the Railroad (Zoo Casey Junior Edaville USA (2016) Tigger.png|The Wonderful Things About Tigger (Disneyland Park the Movie) (Dutch) Where is Thumbkin (Barney).jpg|Where is Thumbkin (Barney in Concert) Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants On Parade (Dumbo) (Italian) Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) Cruella_De_Vill.png|Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) (French) Tod and Copper.jpg|Best of Friends Supercalifragilisticexpidocious.jpg|Superfragilisticepialdocious (Marry Poppins) Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Colonel Hathi March (The Jungle Book) (French) Jetlag HBO MGM Disney Children Charities Christmas.jpg|The 12 Days of Christmas (Zoo Casey Junior Edaville USA (2016)) Disneyland Main Street.jpg|I'm Walking Down the of Main Street USA (Disneyland Park the Movie) Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior (Dumbo) (Japanese) Ariel.jpg|Ariel (The Little Mermaind Full Seaworld) Bonkers_304.gif|Rubber Room (Bonkers) Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller (Old Yeller) The+brave+locomotive.jpg|The Brave Locomotive (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) 7dwarfs.jpg|The Dwarfs Yodel Songs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (English) Kiss the Girl.jpg|Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid Full Seaworld) (Icelandic) I'm Blue For You Boo Boo Boo.jpg|Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium Popular of Songs) (French) Jetlag WB MGM Disney Nutcracker Princess.jpg|The Nutcracker Princess (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) 7dwarfs.jpg|Heigh Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (French) Prince Ali.jpg|Prince Ali (Aladdin) (German) dumboicanflydi.jpg|When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) (Spanish) Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg|Frotsy the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Disneyland Parade.jpg|The Character Parade (Disneyland Park the Movie) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof